The One Who Captured My Heart
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. For the violet eyed Russian it was love at first sight. Cheeks burning, butterflies fluttering,and heart racing. Love is Love whether it is betwen a boy&girl or boy&boy or girl&girl.
1. My Adorable Allie Part 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Ivan's View. In this chapter Ivan and Allie (Female Alfred) are eight years old. **

**Second chapter will be Ivan and Alfred (Age 8). Third chapter will be Vanya and Alfred (Age 8). Fourth chapter will be Vanya and Allie (Age 8). Fifth Chapter will be Ivan and Allie (Age 9). Sixth chapter will be Ivan and Alfred (Age 9). **

**This Fanfic will have Boy falls in love with Girl, Boy falls in love with Boy, Girl falls in love with Boy, and Girl falls in love with Girl. Pretty, different right? Everything will be pretty innocent & stuff until the age of sweet sixteen ^_^ **

**The One Who Captured My Heart**

**By waterrain**

I'm in love and I do not know what her name is at the moment.

Her pretty blond hair reminds me of sunflowers, amber grains, the sun, lemons, pirate's gold, and my cheeks feel as if they are on fire. My favorite flower is a sunflower, I live by a wheat field, I enjoy feeling the sun on my skin, I can eat a lemon without puckering my lips, and pirate's gold is the best kind.

Her beautiful blue eyes reminds me of spacious skies, endless oceans, blueberries, Forget-Me-Not flowers, sapphires, and my stomach feels as if there are butterflies fluttering. I enjoy looking up at the lovely blue sky, I love swimming in the ocean, I picked blueberries yesterday, the smell of Forget-Me-Not's make me smile for it's a nice scent, and my favorite gemstone are sapphires.

She looks adorable. I want to know her name, but I'm too shy to ask and I couldn't look away from her. Cheeks burning, stomach full of butterflies, heart racing, and I barely heard the teacher asking 'Do you have any questions to ask Ivan?' I watched as the girl who captured my heart looked at me and I hope that she will tell me her name.

"Ivan, Are you a communist bitch?"

"Allie Jones, Watch your language."

Her name is Allie Jones. I finally have a name and I shall not ever forget her name.

"Comrade Jones, I find you to be adorable." I said without thinking and my cheeks are burning more for how shall she reply.

"Uh, dude. I'm not adorable. I happen to be heroically cute. Anyway, You did not answer my heroically awesome question. Are you a communist bitch? I need to know if you are a villain or not."

"Miss Jones. Go to the office now."

"Okay, Miss Kirkland." Allie commented cheerfully, she was waved, and walked out the door. No, I want to follow her. I do not wish to stay if she is not here.

"Miss Kirkland, I think you are a four eyed British whore." I said innocently and tilted my head. I was told 'Go to the office'. I nodded my head, raced to the door, and walked out. I smiled brightly for Allie has not gone too far and managed to grab her hand.

"I'm here with you, Comrade Jones." I commented happily and then giggled for I'm holding her hand.

"I guess you are not a communist bitch because communists don't giggle." Allie informed me. Her hand is warm, rough, and she grinned at me. "Plus Commies don't have innocent faces. So what did you do to get into trouble?"

"Well, I called Miss Kirkland a bad name."

"Did you call her a bitch?"

"Nyet."

"Hmm, Did you call her a bastard?"

"Nyet."

"A slut?"

"Close."

"A whore?"

"Da."

"Make sure to tell Miss Kirkland that you are sorry." Allie informed me and I nodded my head. "She has a son and his name is Arthur Kirkland. He is a year older than me."

"How close are you to Arthur Kirkland?"

"My mom and Arthur's mom are best friends. I have a little crush on Arthur, but don't tell anyone."

I looked down, my heart felt as if it was in pieces, and I don't stand a chance. I felt cold, depressed, heart -broken, and heavy.

"Here we are at the office." Allie told me and her hand slipped out of mine. "Good luck, Ivan. They will go easy on you since you are new and stuff. Oh make sure to look sorry and promise them that you won't ever say it again."

I numbly nodded my head. I walked inside of the office, tears falling down my flushed cheeks, and I could barely speak. I was given a warning and I'm to stay at the Nurse's office until my tears stop.

I wiped my tear stained cheeks, took several deep breaths, and calmed down. It is not too late for Allie has not told her feelings to Arthur. There is time and crying will not solve anything.

"I know for sure you are not a commie because you cried and stuff. It will be okay because the hero is here. Here is a heroic hug."

Allie gave me a hug. I hugged her back and faintly smiled for I'm hugging the one that has captured my heart.

"Thank You, Comrade."

"No need to thank me. You must be missing Russia and you looked like you need a hug from an awesome hero like me."

She pulled away and grinned at me. I feel really warm, butterflies are back, and my heart is beating again. Allie is wearing a short sleeve dark blue shirt with a bat in the middle of it, blue jeans, and a black boots. Her hair is shoulder length and slightly curly.

"Do you give anyone a hug?"

"Nope, I only give hugs to peeps that look like they really need one."

"Does anyone cheer you up, Comrade Jones?"

"I sing some patriotic songs and it makes me smile a lot." Allie informed me and I do not understand for how can singing patriotic songs cheer a person up. " Hey, Ivan. I can sing you God Bless the USA or America The Beautiful. I think I'll sing you, America The Beautiful."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**


	2. My Warm Sunflower Part 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Ivan's View. In this chapter Ivan and Alfred are eight years old. The next chapter will be Vanya and Alfred (Age 8).**

**The One Who Captured My Heart**

**By waterrain**

I do not know his name, but I will find out and befriend him.

His blond hair reminds me of sunflowers. It feels as if there are countless little butterflies fluttering inside of my stomach and my eyes refuse to look away from him for a moment it was if I'm in some sort of trance.

My favorite flower is a sunflower, I don't pick them for I want those pretty flowers to keep on growing, and yesterday I took a photo of a large sunflower for it would last forever in a picture. I wonder if his hair will feel soft as petals? Will it feel rough like wheat? Does his hair smell nice? His hair looks clean so it must smell nice.

Those blue eyes reminds me of spacious skies. When I look into those eyes I see freedom, hope, and happiness. I couldn't look away from his adorable face. His lips are pink like cotton candy and they part to speak words. I wonder what kind of voice will come out?

"Are you a communist bitch?"

"Alfred Jones, You shouldn't be rude to the transfer student. You have no manners."

His name is Alfred Jones. I finally have a name and I will keep his name in memory.

"Comrade Jones, I find you to be pretty." I said without thinking and after those words spilled out. I had to deep a deep breath, I'm nervous for how will this boy reply to my words, and Alfred just gave me a confused look.

"I'm pretty heroic. Anyway, Are you a really bad communist bitch? I need to know if you are a bad boy or not. My parents don't want me hanging around bad kids."

Before I could say anything the teacher pointed towards the door.

"To the front office, Alfred."

" Mister Bonnefoy, I will heroically go to the epic office and stuff." Alfred commented causally, he grinned at me, and did a bow to the class before walking out the door.

"Are you French?"

"Yes, I'm French. How could you tell? Was it my amazingly good hair?"

"Do you know that French are yellow bellied cowards and they surrender so easily to the enemy?" I asked innocently, head tilted, and watched as Mister Bonnefoy gave me a tense smile.

"Office, Ivan."

I walked towards the door and smiled to myself. I caught up with him, firmly grabbed his wrist, and he looked at me.

"Comrade, I'm not bad."

"That's good, Ivan." Alfred said calmly and I released his wrist. "So did you tick off Bonnefoy?"

"I suppose he didn't like the French being called cowards since he is French, da."

"Did you call him a cheese surrendering monkey?"

"Nyet."

Alfred is wearing a long sleeved superman shirt, black jeans, dark blue boots, and he was smiling brightly at me. His teeth are so white they are almost blinding like the sun and same color as freshly fallen snow. A mixture of warmth and coldness.

"Hey, Ivan."

"Yes, Alfred."

"Do you feel nervous since you got into trouble on your first day of class?"

"A little bit."

"I'll try to sweet talk the person in charge since I'm a hero and I don't want your first day to be ruined. Just because Bonnefoy can't take a little joke. I know a bit of French and know that one sentence that he always mutters under his breath. The sentence he speaks in French is that American kids are brats. Anyway, Ivan don't worry I got your back since you are new and Mister Bonnefoy is not going to ruin your first impression of America."

Alfred looked so cute, cheeks puffed out, and such a determined expression. I kissed him on the right cheek and hoped that he would not get upset with me for it would be such a shame.

"Huh?" Alfred sounded confused and my brain came with the perfect excuse.

"In Russia…People kiss their friends on the right cheek."

"Really?"

I nodded my head, my heart sped up when Alfred kissed my right cheek, and he grinned at me.

"Ivan, Your cheek felt like pudding and it was warm like a heater."

"Your cheek felt soft and I think you still have baby fat."

Alfred stared at me, those blue eyes wide, and he was gapping. I felt like smiling for it was a cute sight, but had a feeling it would not be a good idea to smile at him for he looked a bit upset for some odd reason.

"My cheeks are not fat. I will forgive you, but next time you say my heroic cheeks are fat...I won't talk to you for a week."

"I didn't mean it as an insult, Alfred."

He grabbed my hand and shook it. His hand felt soft, warm, and I smiled faintly for the grip was firm. I returned the hand shake and he grinned widely at me.

"Let's move on, Ivan. This is a hand shake and we will greet each other like this from now on. Okay? Dude, Did you know your hand is cold and rough?"

"Your hand is warm and soft, da."

Alfred's cheeks turned pink, he moved his hand away from me, and those cheeks puffed out.

"Okay, We can just wave at each in greeting and stuff."

"I thought we were going to shake hands in greeting one another Alfred?"

"Nope, Not anymore violet eyes. We are going to heroically wave at each other, give a large smile, and say 'Hello'. My hands are not soft."

I laughed quietly for Alfred is funny. He changes his mind, it is very refreshing, and so amusing. In the end I just got a warning and went back to class. I was disappointed that Alfred had to stay in the office. I'm planning to get into trouble and be able to remain in the office with Alfred. He makes me smile, laugh, and I have not even known him for an hour. Somehow my heart has been captured by him. I'm glad that Alfred and I are friends. I have heard that it best not to rush into things.

**Please Review and Thank You for reviewing ^_^ It means a lot to me.**


	3. My Beloved Bunny Part 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Vanya's (Female Ivan) View. In this chapter Vanya and Alfred are eight years old.**

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

Who is this boy?

His lovely blond hair is like a field of sunflowers and wheat, but also the color of a baby chicken. I think baby chickens are cute, but I do not name them for they will one day be killed by mom and then cooked to perfection by older sister. Sunflowers are pretty to admire, but I do not pick them for they should keep on growing and growing until it withers away to nothing. My favorite kind of bread is wheat even though it costs more for it is healthier.

I wonder if the boy's hair feels soft like petals, warm like sunshine, and smell like spring?

Those blue eyes reminds me of waterfalls, the endless sky, and they have such a look of pure innocence in them. I doubt he has seen a dead person or anything bad. I have seen blood, guts, and saw a few people's last moments of life. Alfred is wearing a pale blue shirt that has countless bats on it, blue jeans, and black boots.

"My name is Vanya and I love sunflowers." My voice is not loud and I feel no need to shout out to everyone. I'm new to America, I do not know anyone here, and the only comfort is the soft scarf around my neck. The scarf my older sister made for me and I recall her gentle words of 'You will do just fine, sister'.

"Hey, Vanya. My name is Alfred Jones and I can tell you are not an evil commie cause you love flowers."

His name is Alfred Jones and he has a nice voice. I nodded my head, felt my beloved scarf, and took a deep breath. I hope I will be able to sit next to Alfred.

"Vanya, You may take a seat next to Alfred."

I walked over to the one that makes my heart skip a beat. I sat down and he smiled brightly at me.

"Hi."

"Vanya, What do you think of America so far?"

"Beautiful." I commented while looking at Alfred's adorable face before turning away, covered my burning cheeks with the scarf, and then closed my violet eyes so I couldn't see the boy that causes me to feel so flustered. When I said 'Beautiful' to him, I had meant that he is 'Beautiful', and I'm feeling rather embarrassed.

"I'm glad that you think America is beautiful. My favorite song is America The Beautiful." He whispered cheerfully and then the teacher said 'Everyone please stand for the Pledge Of Allegiance'. I do not know the words, everyone is standing up, and then Alfred grabbed my hand. I stood up and he gave me a small smile.

"Just follow my lead, Vanya. You can mouth the pledge and I'll be pretty loud so no one will notice okay."

**I pledge allegiance to the Flag****  
><strong>**of the United States of America,****  
><strong>and to the Republic for which it stands:<strong>  
><strong>**one Nation under God, indivisible,****  
><strong>With Liberty and Justice for all.<strong>**

Alfred's voice is the loudest and he sounded cute. He sounded happy, proud, and a big smile was on his lips. I do not understand why he and the others pledge their allegiance to a flag, but it is rather adorable and I feel like giggling for it funny saying such things to a mere flag.

Of course I do not want to make them feel insulted or anything. I guess Americans talk to flags, but it's okay.

I recall in Russia when my Uncle talked to a bottle of Vodka, he said to the bottle 'My beloved Vodka, You shall never leave me', and after drinking it all gone that is when he throws it the floor saying 'I leave you broken, My beautiful Vodka'. I'm glad he remained in Russia and I recall his words 'America full of ugly people', but it is a lie for I found a cute boy here in America and this adorable American boy makes my heart feel as it is going to fall out.

Everyone was quiet for about a minute and suddenly Alfred gently tugged on my hand motioning to sit down. His hand is warm, soft, and he tried to slip his hand out of mine. However I held onto his hand firmly and gave him a faint smile before releasing him. Alfred blinked those blue eyes, I tilted my head, and the teacher told everyone 'Draw a picture'.

I used a pen and started to draw a sunflower. I added baby chickens, wheat, a waterfall, gold coins, forget-me-not, and I smiled to myself.

"Do you need some crayons? I got an extra pack of them and stuff." Alfred asked me and he in his hand is a pack of crayons.

"Thank You, Comrade."

"No problem since I'm The Hero. You have a really cool looking drawing, Vanya."

I looked at Alfred's drawing. There are bats, bunnies, a shooting star, a moon, a few small sunflowers, and a large rock.

"You have a cute drawing."

Those cheeks puffed out, he looked at me, and I notice his cheeks are pink.

"It's suppose to be heroic. I drew bats because I'm not good at drawing batman yet. I drew bunnies because they are fluffy and can't protect themselves. I drew a shooting star cause with a star you make wishes, but don't tell your wish to anyone because then it won't come true. The large rock is the bad thing cause it's blocking the way. Notice the heroic bats are carrying the tiny bunnies across it. The sunflowers are watching over everything."

I nodded my head, looked at Alfred, and his pouting expression is nice.

"Comrade, You are like a bunny."

"Huh? Vanya, How am I like a bunny?"

"Because a bunny is an innocent creature, da. A bat knows more than a fluffy, cute, and innocent bunny."

The one who captured my heart looks confused and I gave him a smile.

"Oh, well everybody thinks differently and stuff. So if I'm a bunny in my heroic drawing then what are you, Vanya?"

I think of myself more as a bat, but I do not think Alfred will be happy. Since he the bunny and I do not think he would wish to be carried by me. I'll pick the sunflowers instead of the bats.

"I'm the sunflower watching the bunny being carried by a bat."

Alfred grinned at me, he decided to label his pictures, and put Vanya on the sunflowers. He put Alfred on one of the bunnies and I noticed on the three bats the American boy put three names. Mom, Dad, and A.K.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Next chapter will be Vanya (Female Ivan) and Allie (Female Alfred) age 8.**


	4. My Rainbow Kitten Part 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Vanya's View. In this chapter Vanya (Female Ivan) and Allie (Female Alfred) are eight years old.**

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

Who is this girl? I know she is an American. I know she has blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a rainbow colored scarf. What is her name?

"I have no idea how to say your last name."

"Braginski."

"Can you spell it out for me?"

"B-R-A-G-I-N-S-K-I."

"Is this how you spell your first name?"

On the sheet of paper was Vannya Braginski.

"No. I can tell you how to spell my na-"

"I'll try again. I will get it right this time."

She still has not told me her name. Around her neck is a scarf, it is very colorful, and has all sorts of colors. My scarf has only one color.

"Alright, I think I got it right this time."

I glanced down at her paper and it was now spelled Vanyya.

"No, but I can write it down for you." I said calmly and before she could protest. I grabbed a pen, wrote my full name in Russian, and looked at her expression.

"Wow, That looks like alien writing that I saw in a movie. You are really amazing, Vanya." Her voice sounded impressed. My cheeks feel warm and I'm not sure if I should inform her that it's Russian. I have never been told by anyone that I'm really amazing. I really want to know her name.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is….Allie Freedom Jones..." She replied cheerfully and a large smile on her lips showed off white teeth.

Her pretty blond hair is reminds me of the Onion Dome with gold on its top.

Those blue eyes reminds me of blueberries and my favorite berries are blueberries.

"Is this spelled, right?"

Now on Allie's paper was written Vanya Braginski.

"Yes."

"Awesome. Hey, Vanya."

"Yes, Comrade Allie."

"Can you pretty please teach me how to write in that heroically awesome alien writing?" Allie asked me, her hands held mine, and those eyes reminded me of a kitten begging for some milk. Her hands are warm and rough. I couldn't speak, I nodded my head, and my hands were released.

"Thank you so much, Vanya." Allie suddenly hugged me and she was smiling so happily. "Want to know a secret?"

I nodded my head and Allie raised her hand. Told the teacher 'I got to show Vanya where the bathroom is located'. She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the classroom. Allie was humming, she was holding my hand, and her hand feels nice. We walked into the bathroom and there is no bath only a toilet along with a sink.

"A secret on how to have on a skirt, but not having to worry about a boy flipping it up." Allie commented calmly and she begun to lift her skirt up. My cheeks are burning, heart racing, and I noticed Allie is wearing blue shorts. "See? I'm wearing heroic blue jean shorts under my heroic skirt. Vanya, Are you wearing shorts under your skirt?"

I shook my head and Allie grabbed my right hand while smiling brightly.

"Don't worry, Vanya. I'll protect you from the boys. After all I'm the hero and stuff."

I felt sad when she released my hand. The warmth still lingered so I felt a bit better about it.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Vanya. The boys are not interested in me."

"Why?"

"They say that I don't act like a girl. I love action figures, hero's, video games, race cars, and stuff. Plus my favorite color is blue."

I grabbed Allie and hugged her tightly.

"Comrade, Those boys are stupid."

"Plus some of the girls here say that I don't act like a girl. I'm not afraid to get my outfit dirty."

"Comrade, Those girls are stupid." I stated firmly and Allie hiccupped. She tried to pull away from me, but I refused to let her go and Allie looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Vanya, I don't want to look weak because I'm the hero and-"

"It is okay to show emotions, da."

I let her go and she took a deep breath. Allie blinked her eyes, firmly rubbed them, and looked at me.

"Vanya, You are really nice and stuff."

I gave her a smile and tilted my head. I want to punish those that caused her to be near tears, I want to protect her, and I want to always be with her. I think I'm in love with her and she unknowingly has captured my heart.

"We should go back to class before we are missed." I said to her. Allie is wearing a knee-length blue skirt under said skirt is blue jean shorts, a short sleeve pink shirt, rainbow colored scarf, and black boots.

"I dislike the color pink, but my parents make me wear it." Allie commented to me and I decided to put a hand on her head. Her hair is soft and I can smell the scent of strawberries.

"Pretend to love the color pink and they might stop making you wear it, Comrade."

We walked into the classroom and that is when I noticed a boy looking at Allie. After class I warned the boy against looking at Allie and that boy looked rather frightened for some odd reason. I was merely holding a sharpened pencil and smiling at him, but maybe it was because the pencil was pointed at his eye and maybe because my smile was a bit twisted?

I'm planning to become more than friends with Allie later on in life. I will not let anyone get in my way. I'm quite determined and my mind is set on being more than just friends with her later on in life. No one will be with Allie expect for me, da.

**Please Review and Thank You. Next chapter Ivan and Allie are nine years old.**


	5. My Adorable Allie Part 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Ivan's View. In this chapter Ivan and Allie are nine years old. The chapters with Ivan&Allie are going to be labeled 'My Adorable Allie'.**

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

It is The Fourth of July and my adorable Allie is nine years old. There are other kids here, but I don't care to remember their names for they don't matter to me.

"Ivan, Do you think Arthur will notice my hair?" She whispered to me.

"I'm not sure." I said quietly and Allie glanced at the boy not worth her adoration. I believe Arthur Kirkland is unworthy of her adoration.

Her sunflower, amber grains, sun, lemon, and pirate gold hair is tied back into a pony tail. She used a red, white, and blue ribbon. I find myself feeling a large amount of envy and hatred towards Arthur Kirkland. Allie looked at Arthur with adoring eyes, but that English moron does not notice. I'm both happy and upset that Kirkland doesn't notice. Happy that he has no idea, but upset that he doesn't notice he is making my Allie feel sad.

Of course Allie doesn't show her sadness. Always smiling and laughing. I can tell when she is feeling sad for those blue eyes grow dim, her smile is slightly smaller, and her laughter is a bit quieter. I do not like seeing my adorable Allie sad. I want to punch Kirkland in the face, yell at him, and…Of course Allie would be upset with me and I don't want her upset with me. So I can't punch Kirkland in the face.

"Anyway, What do you think of my outfit?"

"I do not believe I can pull off wearing a skirt." I replied teasingly and she grinned at me.

"I'm wearing heroic a pair of blue jean shorts under my epically awesome skirt." Allie commented cheerfully. "I think you can pull off wearing a skirt, Ivan."

Allie has on a blue skirt that is a few inches above her knees. A dark red shirt with a large silver star in the center and she is wearing flip-flops.

"Comrade Allie, Can you walk in high-heels?"

"Nope."

"That is your answer. I can't pull off wearing a skirt just like you can't pull off walking in high-heels."

Allie's laughter is loud, beautiful, and I join in with her laughter. After a minute it is gone and she grinned widely at me.

"Dude, I think I'll be able to walk in high-heels if I grab onto your shoulder and stuff. Heh, I could wear high-heels and you could wear a cute skirt."

"Nyet."

"Come on, Ivan. I want to see you in a skirt. I saw Feliks and Toris wearing a pink skirt yesterday."

Before I could reply a blond haired boy wearing a skirt suddenly appeared and hugged my beloved Allie.

"Like happy birthday. I got you like a gift and it's on the table. I wrapped it up in pink, has a pretty bow, and it's begging to be opened like right now by you."

Who is this odd boy? He is hugging Allie and I decided to firmly pull him away.

"Jeez, Feliks. I'm sorry, but you know that I can only open the gifts after everyone is done eating the cake." Allie informed the boy and she grinned at him before lowering her voice. "However, If Ivan can distract everyone. Then you and me can swipe your gift from the table. Afterwards I would sneakily open it, you get rid of the wrapping paper, and I'll put your gift up in my bedroom."

I nodded my head and had an idea. I started singing loudly in Russian, grabbed a girl wearing a blue ribbon to the side of her hair, and suddenly something was pressed against my neck. It feels cold and wet.

"Unhand my little sister, Lili. Right now before I fire this water gun."

I released her and the water gun was moved from my neck. I turned around to look at the older brother.

"What is your name?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Vash and if you grab my little sister Lili again. I will make you pay." Vash said firmly and his sister was behind him saying 'I'm okay, brother.' I smiled at them, nodded my head, and I'm curious as to how this person would make me pay.

"Thank you for the warning." I commented cheerfully before hugging Vash and Lili. I noticed both of their cheeks turned red, eyes wide, and after about thirty seconds Vash started yelling at me in a language I do not understand. I know it is not Russian or English. I'm not afraid of water nor am I afraid of words.

"Hey, Ivan. You did an awesome job at distracting everyone." Allie told me in a low voice, she gave me a thumbs-up, and grinned widely at me. I smiled at her and I'm feeling happy for she said that I did an awesome job.

"What did ..Feliks give to you as a gift."

"A pink mini skirt."

"Where is Feliks?"

"He started crying when I told him 'I hate the color pink' and he said 'I thought all everybody loves the color pink'. So I hugged him because he looked so pitiful, thanked him for the skirt, and told him 'I can just dye the skirt blue'. Feliks is over there with Toris. You don't have to stay with me and you can go over to talk with Fe-"

"No, I'm fine being with you. I'm shy and I do not want to mess up."

Allie grabbed my elbow, looked at me, and for some reason looks determined.

"Ivan, We are going to go over there and if anyone makes fun of you. I'll heroically kick their ass for you and don't worry for the most part everyone here are pretty nice."

I gave her a small smile and I'm tempted to locate Feliks for I'm upset that he received a hug from my Allie.

"I'm still a bit nervous, Comrade Allie."

"Here's a heroic hug to give you a ton of courage." Allie said cheerfully as she hugged me. My cheeks feel warm, I feel as if I'm floating, and I hugged her back. Sadly after about twenty seconds she pulled away.

"One heroic small step for you**, **butone giant leap for the people who get to know about you."

I walked by Allie's side, she waved, and I'm getting closer to those other kids. Allie did most of the talking while I just looked at them and watched as those kids looking more nervous by the second for some odd reason? Maybe my smile is a bit twisted? Maybe they can sense how I wish to beat them senseless for taking time from being alone with Allie?

Soon everyone is done with the cake, Allie opens up her gifts, and she saved my gift for last. I watched as she opened it up and saw how her entire face lit up with such glee at the horror movie 'Gremlins'. She had told me 'What I want for my birthday is a horror film.'

"Hey, Ivan. Do you think tomorrow you'll be able to come over and watch this movie with me?"

I swiftly located my mother, asked, and she said 'Yes'. I quickly returned and nodded my head. Allie grinned widely at me, grabbed my hands, and held them up towards the sky.

"Awesome, You will become my new horror film watching buddy."

"Who is your old horror film watching buddy?"

"My twin brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, but he's going to be going with my dad. My dad and mom are filing for a divorce." Allie replied quietly, she looked away from me, and started humming 'The Star-Spangled Banner'. I hugged Allie and for a couple of minutes and she kept on humming the USA National Anthem. She didn't cry or shed tears, but just hummed and after a minute she slipped out of my grasp.

"Want to sing The Star-Spangled Banner with me?" Allie asked me and she looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

The fireworks started up. Allie and I sung while watching the lovely fireworks and listening to the loud booming sound. I held her warm, rough, and strong hand. She squeezed my hand tightly, singing loudly, and her eyes gazing up with such joy at those fireworks.

"Ivan, I love fireworks and I'm so glad that I was born on the Fourth of July."

"I'm glad you were born, Allie."

If Allie had not been born then I wouldn't have ever known her or fell in love.

"I'm glad you were born, Ivan. If you weren't then I would not have such an awesome best friend."

I smiled brightly for I have been upgraded from a Friend to a Best Friend. I have become her new horror film watching buddy.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. My Warm Sunflower Part 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Ivan's View. In this chapter Ivan and Alfred are nine years old. The chapters with Ivan&Alfred will be labeled 'My Warm Sunflower'.**

**The One Who Captured My Heart**

**By waterrain**

Today is Christmas and there is mistletoe hanging up. I see Alfred standing under some mistletoe, he doesn't notice that it is above, and I begin to walk towards him. His eyes are focused on his DSi and paying no attention.

"Hey, Alfie. There is like some-"

I swiftly covered Feliks mouth before Alfred noticed him. I shoved the cross-dressing polish boy and went on walking towards Alfred. I noticed another threat, it was in the form of a French boy, and he was closer to my beloved sunflower. How many people will get in my way?

"Hey, Alfred. There is some-"

I covered Francis mouth, shoved that French boy, and didn't care that he fell down cursing at me in French. I have no time for another threat has appeared and I'm so close to my warm sunflower.

"Hey, Alfie. There is-"

"Alfred, I hope you know there is-"

"Uh, Alfred. There is-"

"Alfred, There is m-"

I shoved the Korean boy, I shoved the English boy, and I shoved the Latvian boy. I'm on a mission and that is to kiss Alfred under the mistletoe. No one is going to stop me and I shoved the Lithuanian boy.

"Food is done!" Alfred's mother called out cheerfully. I do not hate Alfred's mother for she is nice and other such things, but this is really bad timing and I hope that I'm not too late. I briefly noticed the ones that I shoved quickly left to the kitchen for some reason, but I don't care for I'm focused on my mission.

Alfred's attention to the world went from zero to one hundred at the sentence of 'Food is done'. I grabbed Alfred's wrist, looked at him, and tilted my head.

"We are under the mistletoe, Comrade." I said calmly to him.

"Ivan, Can this wait until after I eat?" Alfred asked me and he puffed out his cheeks. "I need food."

"Nyet. I battled my way here." I replied and he blinked those blue eyes at me in confusion. "It will only take a moment of your time, da."

I wrapped my arms around his hips to keep him escaping, my cheeks are burning, heart racing, and I gathered the courage to give Alfred a light kiss on the lips. I released him and noticed his eyes were wide along with those cheeks being red.

"I'm going to eat some food." He said with a slight stutter and walked quickly to the kitchen.

I noticed the Hungarian girl was grinning widely at me, she winked, and gave me a photo. I nodded my head in thanks and she shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'No problem'. It was the end of our silence exchange, I stared down at the photo, and silently vowed to hold onto it forever. I put the photo inside of my front jacket pocket before heading to the kitchen.

"Honestly, Ivan is so bloody rude and has a big no-" The English boy started to say, but I sent him a forced smile and he decided start eating. Alfred is not paying attention for he was completely focused on eating. Everyone is quiet and I notice Alfred's mother turned off the water.

"Arthur, You know I do not tolerate gossip in my household." Alfred's mother stated calmly and she crossed her arms. "If you have something to say then say it to that person's face. I noticed when Ivan walked inside that you stopped in mid-sentence."

"It is okay. I'm use to others stopping in mid-sentence when talking about me." I informed her. Alfred and his mother looked at me with pity in their blue eyes. "I find it amusing they suddenly stop talking when they see me, da."

I received a hug from Alfred and his mother. I glanced at the other kids, their expressions of disbelief at the fact I'm being hugged, and I gave the others an innocent smile. The hug felt warm and Alfred along with his mother pulled away from me. The warmth still lingers. An hour later and I'm the only one left at Alfred's home.

"Mom, Can Ivan stay the night?"

"Yes, but only if Ivan's mother says it is okay."

"I'll call my mother up and ask her."

My mother said yes and that she will come to get me in the afternoon. Alfred and I headed up to his bedroom.

"Comrade, Do you want to talk about the mistletoe?"

Alfred shook his head at me, pulled the blanket over himself, and laying on his stomach.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" I asked softly and pulled the blanket down to his neck. "What is wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"I don't know. I feel funny and stuff, but I'll feel better tomorrow. Good night, Ivan." Alfred muttered to me, his face is buried in the fluffy white pillow, and he wasn't looking at me.

"Good night, Comrade." I told him and he glanced at me for a moment.

"Night, Ivan." He said to me and then buried his face again into the pillow.

I was laying on my back, looking up at the ceiling, and started to count the stars that glow in the dark. After a while Alfred fell asleep and that is when I closed my eyes to sleep.

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of my FanFic so far?**


	7. My Beloved Bunny Part 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Vanya's (Female Ivan) View. In this chapter Vanya and Alfred are nine years old. For Vanya&Alfred the label is 'My Beloved Bunny'.**

**To answer your question ElricLawliet, I do not mind ^_^ **

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

It is my first time over at Alfred's house and I'm feeling a bit nervous. I knocked on the door, he came out, and looked next door.

"That is Arthur Kirkland and that is his twin sister Alice Kirkland." Alfred commented cheerfully as he pointed at the boy and girl that were next door. "They have a younger brother named Peter. Oh, They also have three older brothers."

"Alfred it is rude to point." Arthur and Alice said at the same time.

"Hey, A.K take a chill pill. This is Vanya and she is my best friend." Alfred told them. I toyed with my scarf and trying to force the blush away. So, I'm his best friend. I have been prompted from friend to best friend. Arthur and Alice looked hurt for some reason, but it doesn't matter for I'm Alfred's best friend.

"Alfred, Do you want to watch the scary movie now?" I asked calmly and he grinned at me.

"Yep."

We walked inside of his home. He placed a DVD in, turned on the Television, and told me 'I'll make some popcorn while the previews are playing and stuff'. I sat on the sofa and after a few minutes Alfred came back with a big bowl of popcorn.

I did not find the movie to be scary, but my beloved bunny found it to be highly frightening and he clung to me. His blue eyes focused on the television screen, he was trembling, shivering, and a couple of times he whimpered. It was cute and I paid more attention to Alfred than to the movie for he is more interesting. I held him close, enjoying the warmth, and smelling his strawberry scented hair.

After the movie was over, I released Alfred, and he turned on the lights. I was a bit sad that the movie is over so soon.

"Vanya, Promise you won't tell anyone about me being afraid of scary movies."

I have no desire for anyone to see his vulnerable and helpless expression it is a lovely sight that no one else deserves to see expect me. I do not want Alfred clinging onto anyone else. I do not want anyone to feel Alfred's shivering and trembling nor hear that adorable whimper.

"I will not tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, Alfred."

"I wish you were a boy, Vanya." Alfred muttered to me and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"So that I could ask for you to sleep by my side because I can't fall asleep after watching a scary movie. My parents said that girls and boys can't share the same bed, but they wouldn't tell me the reason or anything."

I do not want anyone sleeping with my beloved bunny.

"We could sleep on the floor of your living room, da."

I held Alfred's hand, looked at him, and I'm determined for I have no desire for my bunny to sleep with anyone else. In the end Alfred's parents agreed as long as we are in the living room sleeping on the floor that it is okay. The sweet taste of victory.

"Who do you normally sleep with after watching a scary movie?"

"Arthur."

"Who do you normally watch scary movies with?"

"Arthur and Alice."

I was about a few inches away from Alfred, we talked with one another, and my beloved bunny fell asleep before me. I smiled to myself and closed my violet eyes. I want Alfred to only watch scary movies with me. To be the only one from now on to see his frightened and vulnerable expression.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Next chapter will be Vanya (Female Ivan) and Allie (Female Alfred) age 9.**


	8. My Rainbow Kitten Part 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you so much for the reviews ^_^ They are my Fuel.**

**This is in Vanya's View. In this chapter Vanya and Allie are nine years old. The chapters with Vanya&Allie are going to be labeled 'My Rainbow Kitten'.**

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

Today will be my first sleepover at Allie's home. I'm unsure what to bring over and I called her.

"Hello."

"Hello, Vanya. What's wrong?"

"What am I to bring over to your sleepover?"

"Hmmm. Your favorite pillow and blanket. Oh and make sure to bring over a pair of pajamas."

"I go to sleep in the nude." I informed her and there was silence. "Comrade? Are you still there, Allie?"

"Yeah, I'm still here and stuff. It's just wow. You are allowed to sleep naked."

"Da."

"I always have to wear pajamas. I'll let you borrow one of my pajamas so don't worry about it, Vanya."

"You are nice."

"Of course since I'm an epically awesome hero. Anyway, Just bring a pillow and a blanket. "

"Okay, I will be at your home shortly."

"Do you like Pizza?"

"Yes."

"That's a relief because if you didn't then I would have to have Pizza night canceled tonight. I got to go now, Vanya."

"Okay, Allie."

I grabbed my violet pillow and my blanket that has sunflowers all over it. My older sister walked me over to Allie's home, I knocked on the door, and after a moment it opened.

"Hey, Vanya." Allie said cheerfully and she was wearing a rainbow colored skirt that was two inches above her knees. "Come on in. The Pizza arrived about five minutes ago."

I walked inside the house. The air smell likes scented lemon, but also of pine. Allie pointed to the pizza box.

"I hope you like pepperoni Pizza." She commented calmly before handing a slice of Pizza to me. I smiled for Allie grabbed two slices of pizza and had one in each hand. I slowly ate my pizza while watching how my kitten placed the pizza on top of each other like a sandwich, opened her mouth, and took a big bite of it. I finished my pizza and Allie has been done for about five minutes.

"Vanya, Do you think I eat too much?"

"Nyet."

"Really? My cousin says that I shouldn't too much food."

"Why?"

Regardless of the reason I'm planning to punish her cousin. Where is her cousin? What is the name of said cousin? Where does that cousin live?

"Something about becoming fat and no one would want to marry me. Along with saying that since I'm a girl that I should eat properly and no one wants a girl that doesn't eat correctly."

My blood is boiling and I wish that that cousin was here so I could deliver some punish. I clenched my fists behind my back so my kitten will not see, took a deep breath, and looked at her.

"Your cousin can go to hell, da." I commented firmly while hugging Allie close to my body. "You are nine years old. No need to think about marriage. You are perfectly healthy and do not let your cousin say otherwise."

"You are right, Vanya." Allie told me and I released her from my grasp.

"Good. Are you still hungry?" I asked calmly, she nodded her head, and I handed her a slice of pizza. "I have a question how often does your cousin visit?"

Allie finished her Pizza, she burped, and grinned at me. I smiled at her and she held up one finger.

"Once a year. I'll invite you over and stuff, Vanya."

"Thank you."

I will have time to plot against Allie's cousin. I moved my scarf to cover up my twisted smile for that person will regret saying such things to my rainbow kitten.

"Anyway, Let's watch some scary movies." Allie commented cheerfully.

In about five minutes into the movie that was when Allie clung to me, those pretty blue eyes focused on the screen, and she didn't look away. I officially love scary movies for they cause my rainbow kitten to cling, shiver, whimper, and look completely vulnerable. I was sad when it was over and Allie got up to put the scary movie up.

"Hey, Vanya."

"Yes, Kitten." I said without thinking, but luckily it was in Russian and not in English. I'm not sure if Allie would like being called 'Kitten'. I stretched my arms for a moment and looked at Allie.

"What is it, Allie?"

"Can you stay up until I fall asleep?"

"Yes."

We walked to her bedroom. I notice her walls are covered with superhero posters, race cars, football, and there was a small poster with a sunflower. Allie's blanket is dark blue, her big pillows are a light shade of blue, and she is un-tucking her blanket. I held onto my violet pillow and sunflower covered blanket. She wrapped her rainbow scarf around a motorcycle lamp.

"Vanya, Do you think I need a training bra?" Allie asked me as she pulled up her pink shirt and I saw my rainbow kitten's naked chest. I swiftly looked away from the sight, cheeks feeling really hot, and I decided to pull my violet scarf up to cover my eyes. I'm not ready. I'm not prepared. Allie can be unpredictable and my heart is racing. My beloved scarf coveres up my vision. I'm not ready or prepared to see Allie's chest.

"What's wrong?" Her voice sounded worried.

"Allie, Have you showed anyone else your chest?" I asked and I just had to know if anyone else has shown my kitten's chest. If anyone has then I will make them forget by using-

"Nope. We are both girls and stuff so it should be okay. My parents say to never ever pull up my shirt in front of a boy because that would be bad. Why are you freaking out, Vanya?"

"It was just so sudden and-"

Allie pulled the scarf down from my eyes and looked at me. Her shirt is down not up.

"Vanya, Do I need a training bra?"

"I'm not sure."

Allie walked away, she handed me a pair of pajamas with a sunflower in the center, and smiled at me.

"There you go, Vanya. You can borrow it."

Before I could say 'Thank You', Allie started stripping herself of her rainbow skirt, and I couldn't handle it. So I raced off to the bathroom and changed there. Afterwards walked back to Allie's bedroom, she wore a pair of pajamas with a black bat in the center, and she was sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Vanya. Where did you go?"

"I had to use the toilet."

"Remember don't fall asleep before me, okay?"

"I understand, Comrade."

Allie was on the right side of the bed while I was on the left side of it. My sunflower blanket was on top of Allie's dark blue blanket. After an hour my rainbow kitten fell asleep and I decided to grab one of the light blue pillows to hug. I fell asleep next to Allie, hugging her pillow, and laying directly under her dark blue blanket.

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of Vanya & Allie? Poor Vanya was not ready or prepared to be flashed by Allie. Allie does not understand why Vanya was 'freaking out' for Vanya is a girl not a boy.**


	9. My Adorable Allie Part 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Ivan's View. In this chapter Ivan and Allie (Female Alfred) are ten years old. **

**My Adorable Allie (Ivan and Allie, Boy falls for Girl) There is no Vanya or Alfred. **

**My Warm Sunflower (Ivan and Alfred, Boy falls for Boy) There is no Vanya or Allie.**

**My Beloved Bunny (Vanya and Alfred, Girl falls for Boy) There is no Ivan or Allie.**

**My Rainbow Kitten (Vanya and Allie, Girl falls for Girl) There is no Ivan or Alfred.**

**Vanya & Ivan are not siblings. There are 2 different Ivan's and 2 different Vanya's, but their love for Alfred/Allie remains the same. **

**Thank you all for reviewing and I'm glad you love my FanFic, but I hope that cleared up any confusion and you feel less confused ^_^ **

**The One Who Captured My Heart**

**By waterrain**

Allie is wearing a red shirt with a white heart in the center, blue jeans, black flip flops, and she is grinning at me.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ivan." She commented cheerfully and handed me a card. I have a handmade card for her, but I'm feeling nervous and what if Allie doesn't like it. "I have valentine day cards for everyone in our class, but their cards are smaller."

I only made one Valentine day's card and it is for Allie, but I'm not sure if I should give her the card or not.

"Happy Valentine's day, Comrade."

"Did you buy me a card?"

"No. I made you a card, but I'm not sure if you will like it."

"Is there any bad words in it like fat, chucky, huge, bitch, loser, stupid, bean pole, good for nothi-"

"No, No, No."

"Then come on and please give it to me, Ivan."

My cheeks were burning, I grabbed the card from my jacket's front pocket, Allie was smiling brightly, and I'm hoping she will love my Valentine day card I made for her. I handed her the card and she accepted it from me. Will she like the card or not?

_**"Your hair is like sunflowers, amber grains, sunlight, lemons, pirate gold, and the list goes on. Your eyes are like spacious skies, endless oceans, blueberries, Forget-Me-Not flowers, sapphires, and the list goes on. You are so beautiful, brave, and bold. Will you please be my heroically cute Valentine?"**_ Allie was reading the card I gave to her, but in a low voice and no one else can hear her. I notice her cheeks are a faint shade of pink, she pinched her cheeks, and took a deep breath before talking.

"Well, I'll be your Valentine since you wrote is so politely and I would be a total villain if I refused. Plus it refers to me as being heroically cute, but most of all I'll agree because you are my best friend." Allie informed me and she placed the card inside of her book-bag. "I feel really bad because I just bought you a card and didn't make it myself. Your card bigger than everyone else's card."

Before I could say or do anything it was the end of Lunch time. Allie looks a bit sad and I wanted to erase that sadness. I just wanted to give her a special Valentine's day card but somehow I messed things-

"Next year I'm going to make you a really heroically sweet as hell kind of card." She suddenly told me, her hands grabbed my wrists, and those pretty blue eyes looked determined. "Ivan, It will be the most awesome card in the whole entire galaxy."

"Allie, I love the card you gave me. I'm happy you gave me a Valentine day card, da. It doesn't matter to me that it is store bought. You don't need to-"

"Nope, I'm going to make you a damn heroically badass kind of card. I will ignore any objections from you, Ivan. I have changed my mind instead of next Valentine's day. I'm going to swiftly and heroically make you the most awesome card before the stroke of midnight. Just like Cinderella."

Before the end of the school day Allie gave me a handmade Valentine day's card. The front of it is covered in glitter and written in red marker 'Happy Valentine's Day, Ivan!'. The glitter got on my hands, but I don't mind it. I opened up the card and silently read it.

**_Ivan_**

**_Very_**

**_Amazing_**

**_Ninja_**

**_Please Be My Russian Spy to My American Agent. Be my Valentine or else I'll do some badass American Agent moves on you, Ivan! Xoxoxo, American Badass Agent- Allie Freedom Jones Of The United States Of America! Say, Yes to America! If you say 'No' to being my Valentine…I'll call you…A communist bitch. _**

I looked at Allie and it was difficult to keep myself from giggling for that Allie's card to me is very adorable.

"Yes, I'll be your Russian Spy and your amazing Ninja."

"Awesome, I'll be your heroic American Agent."

We shook hands, She was grinning at me, and I smiled fondly at my adorable Allie. Her cheeks, hands, arms, and shirt are covered in glitter. I notice her jeans and shoes has only a little glitter.

"It is official now since we shook hands on it, Ivan." Allie told me and suddenly she rubbed her hands on my cheeks. Glitter does not hurt me. Her hands felt warm and nice, but sadly after a minute she pulled her hands away.

"Now we have matching glittery cheeks and you have been transformed from a Russian Spy into an amazing Russian Ninja. Before I had these glittery cheeks I was just a normal heroic girl, but after gaining these amazing glittery cheeks I have become the most heroic American Agent in the whole entire galaxy."

I watch on how her eyes became brighter, how her smile became larger than life, how she has both arms up in the arm, and I love her loud joyful laughter. If anyone dares to take away my adorable Allie's smiles and laughter. I will-

"Hey, Ivan. Are you okay?" My Allie voice sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Allie asked curiously and she was staring at me with big blue eyes. Allie at times reminds me of a curious kitten along with reminding me of an adorable bunny.

"About kittens and bunnies." It is sort of true in a way for Allie does reminds me of kittens and bunnies.

"Were you thinking about killing them or something? Seriously, Your expression was more like-"

"Well, Comrade Allie. I was thinking on how there are some people in the world that hurt the poor innocent kittens and bunnies."

"Oh, I understand the feeling of wanting to punish people that hurt kittens and bunnies."

Allie pat me on the shoulder and I smiled at her.

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of their Valentine Day Cards to each other? **


	10. My Warm Sunflower Part 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ **

**This is in Ivan's View. In this chapter Ivan and Alfred are ten years old. **

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

Alfred was on my steps, his eyes downcast, and he didn't look like himself.

"Is something wrong, Comrade?"

"Last week, I decided to tell my parents about the kiss that happened under the mistletoe. You know when we were nine years old and stuff."

"What happened?" I asked in a concerned voice and he was biting his lip.

"My parents are filing for a divorce. My dad is staying at a hotel and stuff." Alfred replied in a low voice and I notice he is wearing long sleeves.

"Why?" I asked softly and watched as my sunflower rolled up his sleeves revealing bruises. On each arm it is in the shape of a hand. What happened to my sunflower? Who would do this to him? Who dared to bruise my beloved sunflower? My blood is boiling, I will not forgive whoever caused him harm, and I will-

"My dad grabbed my arms and started yelling at me. It hurt a lot, Ivan. My mom shoved dad away from me, pulled me behind her, and dad tried to get past her. She forced his hands behind his back and had him against the wall. I never saw my mom looking so fierce and all that was directed towards dad. Mom calmly told me to go into a room with a lock. I did as I was told and ten minutes later my mom knocked on the door told me the news."

I hugged Alfred and he felt limp in my arms. At least Alfred's mom protected him like how a lioness protects her cubs. Alfred's mom is a good mom. Alfred's father is a bastard for harming my sunflower.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault that they getting divorced."

"Nyet, It is your father's fault. It is not your fault or your mother's fault." I said calmly, rubbing his back, and he tried to push me away.

",But it is my fault for telling them. I didn't think dad would act that way. He told me that no son of mine is going to be a homo, that he will beat it out of me, and mentioned that he regretted not being home more because if he was home more then I wouldn't have become the type of boy to being kissing other boys. I'm not the type to be kissing a lot of other boys and the only kiss I got from a boy was from you, Ivan. Not to mention you were my first kiss."

I released him and wiped away his tears. I have not met Alfred's father. Whenever I was at Alfred's home the only other person there was his mother.

"It is not your fault, Alfred." I stated firmly, his blue eyes are puffy, and he is taking several deep breaths. My sunflower is hurt and depressed. The cause is his father. Anyone who dares hurt my sunflower will pay. I closed my violet eyes and cover up a twisted smile by using my right hand. Alfred's father will pay for his cruelty towards my warm sunflower. There are fates worse than death.

"Ivan, I'm glad that you are my best friend. You won't leave me, right?" Alfred's voice is quiet.

"I'm glad to be your best friend, Alfred. I will not leave you even if you murder someone." I told him, but didn't mention that one day I want to be more than best friends with him.

"What? Why would I murder someone?"

"I would help you bury the body, da."

Alfred stared at me with those big blue eyes and I just gave him a cheerful smile.

"Alfred, I know you will not kill someone for you are not that type of person. I'm just saying I will not ever leave you no matter what happens. I will be your side, da."

"Ivan, Do you promise to never leave me?"

"I promise I shall never leave you, Alfred. Do you want some cookies? I have some inside of the cookie jar."

We walked inside of my house and I didn't tell Alfred that I made those cookies just for him. I hope he will enjoy them even though they were made two days ago and for two days I had been trying to figure out the best way to offer him cookies.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^**


	11. My Beloved Bunny Part 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ **

**This is in Vanya's View. In this chapter Vanya and Alfred are ten years old. **

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

It was during lunch that I noticed the French boy Francis eyeing my Alfred up and I do want others to check my bunny out. Alfred is very attractive, but I do not want others looking at him. I want to use this plastic spoon on Francis and get rid of his eyes for he is checking my bunny ou-

"Vanya, Are you okay?"

Before I could reply that Francis sat down on the other side of Alfred. If he tries to feel my bunny up I will-.

"Hello, Alfred."

"Hi, Francis."

"Hello, Vanya."

"Hi." I said simply and pulled Alfred more towards me. Francis raised an eyebrow, I gave him a threatening smile, and his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Alfred, I think I see something crawling in your hair." I said in a low voice and it was a lie, but that got my bunny away from the French threat. Alfred excused himself and quickly left.

"Francis, If you flirt or touch or do anything perverted to him. If you harm a single strand on his head. I shall-"

I grabbed Francis wrists, smiled innocently, and went on to say what I would do to him in Russian if he did anything to my beloved bunny. He started trembling those eyes wide in horror and I know he doesn't know Russian, but I guess he can tell by the tone of my voice that I would make him pay.

"Do you understand that if you do anything to Alfred that it will not go unpunished."

"Yes. You are frightening, Vanya. I feel sorry for Alfred. I had no idea that you were vicious for you have such an adorable face."

I released his wrists and tilted my head to the side.

"Now go before your wrist somehow becomes broken, da. I'm not vicious. I'm merely keeping Alfred safe and no one will take him away from me." I said cheerfully and watched as Francis raced away for some reason. Did I scare him that badly? I finished my pudding and Alfred walked back to me.

"Vanya, I'm happy to say that I do not have lice."

"I'm glad for I have heard those evil creatures are difficult to get out of one's hair."

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think about Vanya's actions/words to Francis? Yes, Vanya wants to keep Alfred all to herself and she refuses to share her 'Bunny'. If anyone tries to kiss or feel up or hurt her Alfred...**

**Next chapter is Vanya&Allie and they are ten years old.**


	12. My Rainbow Kitten Part 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ **

**This is in Vanya's View. In this chapter Vanya and Allie are ten years old. While I was writing this chapter I listened to a song it is called "The Cruelest of Atrocities".**

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I watched as Allie put lip-gloss on her lips. I wonder why does she keep on licking her lips and reapply the lip-gloss?<p>

"This lip-gloss tastes really good. It is non-toxic and stuff, Vanya. You should try it."

"Isn't lip-gloss meant to be worn not eaten?"

Allie walked over to me, I have a close up of her lips, and I can't look away from her shiny lips.

"Vanya, Think outside of the box. Are you like everyone else?"

"Nyet, I'm not like everyone else."

"Put your lips together." Allie told me and she put some lip-gloss on my lips. My cheeks are burning, I just received an indirect kiss for she used this lip-gloss several times on herself, and I'm glad that lip-gloss was invented.

"Alright, Part your lips. I'll be careful so it won't get on your teeth." Allie stated calmly and I parted my lips to allow her to finish putting lip-gloss on my lips. "Okay now lick your lips and taste the heroicness of that awesome lip-gloss. Vanya, It tastes just like blueberries."

I managed to lick my lips and it did taste like blueberries. I watched as Allie reapplied the lip-gloss to her lips. My kitten received an indirect kiss from me.

"How does it taste?" She asked curiously and she was smiling at me.

"Good."

"Vanya, I'll let you have my blueberry lip-gloss."

"Thank you, Comrade Allie."

I'm going to treasure this lip-gloss. No one is allowed to touch it expect for me and Allie. If anyone dares to touch or try to steal it from me. I will-

"No problem. I got more lip-gloss. Watermelon, strawberry, cherry, and a couple of others." Allie told me and she grinned widely. "Sometimes I put two lip-glosses at the same time and it tastes interesting. My mom has no idea that the only reason I put on lip-gloss is because it is tasty. "

I love lip-gloss, da. After all because of it…I received many indirect kisses from my Allie and she received just as many indirect kisses from me.

* * *

><p>It was summer time when Allie invited me over to stay for a week and she told me that her cousin is going to stay for a week. I finally have the chance to see the one that said such things to my rainbow kitten.<p>

"You must be Vanya."

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked calmly. I have a feeling this boy is Allie's cousin and before there was a reply from him.

"Mattie, No talking to my best friend." Allie stated firmly and her arms are around my hips.

"I'm not going to tell her that you talked non-stop on how happy you are that she is going to be staying for an entire week. By the way my proper name is Matthew." Allie's cousin said in a soft voice and I tilted my head to the side. Allie's cheeks are flushed, she grabbed my hand, and I noticed that she flipped her cousin off.

"Anyway, Vanya. Do you want to play doctor? You can be the patient and stuff."

What does she mean by playing doctor? We walked inside of her bedroom and she closed the door.

"Vanya, You are the patient and suffering from...a fever. I'm the heroic doctor and I'll save you from dying by...putting a wet wash cloth on your forehead. I'll be back with a wash cloth."

I laid down on Allie's bed, she is adorable, and one day I will become more than just her best friend. I'm not going to rush things.

"Alright, The heroic doctor is back and I have the life saving wet wash cloth."

Her voice sounds so happy and full of life. I want to protect her. No one will ever take her smile or laughter away. If anyone dares I will-

"Now I'm the patient and you are the doctor." Allie informed me. I got out of her bed and she laid down. I'm unsure what to do.

"Allie, What am I-"

"Doctor Vanya, Please call me...Patient Allie. Ask me what is wrong."

"Patient Allie, What is wrong?"

She looked at me and pulled up her shirt. I saw Allie is wearing a training bra. I'm thankful her chest is covered for I'm not ready.

"Well, Doctor Vanya. Can you save me by taking off this horrible training bra? I want to take it off, but promised my mom that I wouldn't take it off unless I'm in the shower or changing into a new one. Doctor Vanya, Can you take this horrible thing off of me?"

My cheeks are burning, I shook my head, and Allie grabbed my right hand.

"Please save me from this training bra, Doctor Vanya. I beg of you."

"I'm sorry, Patient Allie."

"Do you have to wear a training bra?"

"Nyet."

"I want to be free. I need my freedom. Freedom is my middle name for crying out loud. Doctor Vanya, Help me reach my freedom by taking off this training bra from hell."

My hands on their own went forward towards Allie's training bra, heart racing, I feel as if I can't breathe, and my fingers barely touched the soft farbic when there was a knock on Allie's bedroom door. I gained control of my hands and Allie swiftly pulled her shirt down. She walked over, leaned against the door, and knocked back.

"Who is it?"

"Your cousin."

"What do you want Mattie?"

"Food is done."

I'm not sure if I wish to thank or choke Allie's cousin. Only time will tell...

Throughout the week everytime I came close to helping Allie be free from her training bra due to the fact my hands moved on their own that is when Matthew knocks on Allie's bedroom door. I'm not sure if I want to thank or choke him. I could thank him while choking him, da. Sadly, He is Allie's cousin and I know she would be upset if I choked 'Mattie'. I know because I had mistakenly asked her 'What would you do if someone choked your cousin?' and she had told me 'I would heroically kick their ass. Mattie can be a jerk, but he is my cousin and most of the time he is nice.'

"I hope you get to Canada all safe and sound, Mattie. Remember the moves I showed you and if anybody in Canada gives you any trouble...Use those heroic moves and kick their ass." Allie said cheerfully to her cousin and she walked away to the kitchen.

"Don't get into a car crash, Matthew." I commented and for some reason Matthew stared at me with wide eyes. "Don't get left behind at a store by your parents. After all if you do get left behind then Allie's parents would want to adopt you and I wouldn't like that at all, Matthew."

I wonder why Allie's cousin went pale, but oh well...Maybe he understood my threat and took it to heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	13. My Adorable Allie Part 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ **

**This chapter is in Ivan's View. In this chapter Ivan and Allie (Female Alfred) are eleven years old. I was listening to the song "Soldier Side".**

**The One Who Captured My Heart**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I was in Allie's backward by a big tree. She is on her knees, holding two pretty red roses, and she carefully placed it down on the covered grave. Afterwards I placed down two sunflowers and sat by her. My Allie is wearing a knee-length black skirt, a short sleeve black shirt, and she has no shoes on her feet.<p>

"I tried so hard, Ivan. The kitten had been abandoned it's mother and-"

I held her hand, she took a deep breath, and blinked her tear-filled sapphire eyes.

"I did everything that I could for the little kitten. I fed it special milk, made it go potty, gently petted it, and bought a little fluffy orange ball. I just-"

Allie broke off and she fiercely rubbed her eyes.

"I named this kitten…Trooper. I never found out the gender of Trooper. I gave trooper plenty of love and care."

I hugged her, she hiccupped, and she grabbed my shirt. Those eyes were watery, but not a single tear fell from her eyes. She tends to force herself not to shed tears.

"I wanted to save Trooper. I wanted to be Trooper's hero. I discovered Trooper a week ago and my mom had told me..Do not grow too attached for the mother must have abandoned that kitten for a good reason."

"At least the kitten was loved and given a chance at life. Trooper did not die alone, hungry, and frightened." I whispered softly and her grip loosened. "It is okay to shed tears, Allie. I will not think less of you. You have seen my tears, da."

Allie buried her face on my shoulder, I didn't mind my shirt getting wet, and just gently rubbed her back.

"Comrade, You did everything that you could for Trooper. Sometimes not everyone can be saved or helped."

After a few minutes she pulled away and wiped her damp cheeks.

"I'm going to say a few words for Trooper." Allie told me and she stood up. I decided to stand.

"We knew each other for a week and I wish we could have known each other for years. I can recall your soft meow's and I remember your beautiful greyish fur. I loved you, Trooper. You were like a cute little baby to me." Her voice was quiet and I grabbed her hand. She squeezed my hand before going on. "You will be missed. It is goodbye for now my little Trooper."

Allie gently set the paper down. We walked away from the small grave that has two red roses, two sunflowers, and a sheet of paper.

"Ivan, I'm happy that you are my best friend. Thank you for being here with me."

"It is no problem, Allie. I will always be there for you."

"And I promise to be there for you. I mean it, Ivan."

I smiled faintly at her and Allie is looking ahead with those determined eyes. She always looks forward, never looking back, and keeps on moving. I really do love, Allie. I want to protect her. If anyone dares to do anything to my adorable Allie then-

"Hey, Ivan. What are you thinking about?"

"Comrade Allie, I was thinking about Russia."

"Are you feeling homesick?"

"Nyet."

I miss Russia, but I would rather be in America and be with my adorable Allie. I hope one day that I will be able to show my Allie around Russia.

* * *

><p>"This is Francis and he came from France a couple of days ago." Allie informed me and she pointed at him. "He lives about six houses away."<p>

I do not like the looks of this French boy. He is looking at my Allie and I forced a smile on my lips. I will not harm this boy in front of my adorable Allie. It is best not to have any witnesses.

"It is rude to point my dear Allie."

I can't wait until I'm alone with Francis. He dares to say 'My Dear Allie'. It is difficult to keep on smiling when I feel the need to rip out Francis tongue and make him swallow it.

"Whatever, Franny. Don't say my or I'll punch you because I do not belong to anyone." Allie stated firmly and I feel slightly better, but I still want to punish that bold French-

"Please do not call me, Franny."

"I could call you, Frog." Allie suggested and she tilted her head to the side. "When I'm pissed off with Arthur I call him, Artie. No wait I'll call you, Franie."

"What do you call Ivan when you are upset with him?"

"I'm going to grab some cookies from the kitchen, but I'll be back."

I watched as Allie walked out of the room. No one else is here expect for Francis and me.

"Allie is pretty adorable. You look adorable, Ivan. I would love to be Allie's friend along with being your friend. You both are so cute."

"Nyet. It will always be Allie and me." I said in a low voice and gave him a twisted smile. "If you dare touch her then something bad might occur to you, da. Perhaps a broken wrist? Your nose might somehow become broken. Do not tell Allie about my words to you, Francis."

I watched as Francis's eyes went wide and I firmly grabbed his wrists making where it will hurt a lot, but not to the point of breaking them.

"If you tell my adorable Allie then I assure you..That your body will never be found, Francis." I told him in Russian and he looked confused, but frightened and I released his wrists for Allie will be arriving soon.

"I decided to make some popcorn and it took a bit longer than I had thought." Allie said cheerfully and I watched as she blinked those beautiful blue eyes. "Hey, Francis. What's wrong? You look really pale and junk."

"I recalled a horror film I watched last night."

I walked over to Allie and grabbed a cookie from the plate. I'm glad that Francis did not tell the truth.

"Comrade Allie, This cookie tastes good."

"Yeah, My mom bought them from the store two days ago."

After five minutes Francis left and the threat is gone. Allie shrugged her shoulders, pulled out something from her pocket, and grinned widely at me.

"Hey, Ivan."

"Yes."

"Can I put lip-gloss on your lips?"

"Did you already use that lip-gloss?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. You can put lip-gloss on me, da."

I do not mind for I shall recieve an indirect kiss from my adorable Allie.

"Okay, Put your lips together." She said to me and on her lips was a big smile. "Now part your lips and then rub them together."

I did as I was told while silently enjoying the indirect kiss, cheeks flushed, and I'm looking at my Allie.

"Lip-gloss is awesome because it is really tasty and stuff."

"Comrade, You eat your lip-gloss?"

"Well, I lick it off and just to let you know it is non-toxic."

I watched as Allie put on the lip-gloss, saw her lick her lips, and put more on.

"You should try it, Ivan. It tastes just like stawberries."

"You are right. It does taste like strawberries."

Allie gave me the lip-gloss while grinning and she grabbed my hands. I plan to put the lip-gloss in a safe location.

"So, Do you want to wear a cute skirt now?"

"Nyet. Comrade, Why do you want me to wear a skirt?"

"Because I'm curious on how you would look like in a skirt."

My Allie is adorable and she released my hands. I felt a bit sad.

"Anyway, Ivan. Want to watch a scary movie with me? I just got it today and stuff."

I nodded my head, she put the movie in, and I enjoy watching horror films with my Allie for she clings to me. I love scary movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of Ivan&amp;Allie? Allie has no idea and she is in the dark about Ivan's scarier side. Do you feel sorry for Francis?<strong>


	14. My Warm Sunflower Part 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**This is in Ivan's View. In this chapter Ivan and Alfred are eleven years old. **

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>People say 'Kids can be so cruel', but in reality everyone can be so cruel. Of course there are people who do not see how they themselves are cruel or they are completely clueless or perhaps in complete, denial ?<p>

"Do you plan to go out wearing that outfit, Alfred?" I asked him calmly and currently my beloved sunflower is being cruel, but of course he is completely clueless.

"It is Halloween, Ivan." He informed me.

"What are you even dressed as?" I asked him, he grinned at me, and I'm making sure not to stare at him too much.

"A undead slutty maid of course." Alfred commented cheerfully, he is unbelievable, and I can't believe he said 'Slutty' without stuttering. "So, What are going to dress up as?"

"I'm not sure." I said calmly and he smiled brightly at me.

"What about an undead noble person?" He asked me. I smiled faintly at him and nodded my head. I'm tempted to say 'And you would be my undead slutty maid', but I think my sunflower wouldn't have a good reaction to that. It wasn't difficult dressing up as an undead nobleman.

"Where did you come up with the idea of an undead slutty maid?" I asked curiously, Alfred titled his head to the head, and he looked at me.

"The internet. Oh and if anyone asks I'm an undead maid." He replied and I nodded my head in agreement. "Let's go trick or treating."

I prefer tricking people than receiving a piece of candy, but of course it would be even better tricking people and receiving candy at the same time. My sunflower loves candy more than tricking people. If anyone stares at Alfred too long than I'll smack that person with my cane and it is easy to make something look like a little accident.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^<strong>


	15. My Beloved Bunny Part 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ **

**This is in Vanya's View. In this chapter Vanya and Alfred are eleven years old. **

**The One Who Captured My Heart **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Today is Alfred's birthday. For weeks I thought about what to get for my beloved bunny and I'm positive he will enjoy it. I want my gift to him to be considered the best by Alfred and I'm very certain mine will reign supreme over all the others.<p>

It is 1:00Am, I grabbed my cellphone, and called up my beloved bunny. I will be the first person to wish him a 'Happy Birthday'.

"Hi." Alfred said in a sleepy voice.

"Happy birthday, Alfred." I said cheerfully and he sounded so cute. I can tell he just woke up.

"Thank you."

"Also happy fourth of July." To be honest it was a complete afterthought, but oh well…

"And the same to you, Vanya." Alfred told me and I held back a giggle at his words. The only reason why I even like the fourth of July is because it was the day he was born otherwise I would be quite indifferent to it.

"Have sweet dreams, Alfred."

"You too."

"I shall."

It had been easy to come up with the money for my beloved bunny. Diablo 3 is very much so my friend. Well to be more precise The Real Money Auction House is my friend. My mom was the one to buy Diablo 3 the only rule was no buying from The Real Money Auction House, but it is okay to sell.

To me the game Diablo 3 wasn't scary at all. The blood, gore, and violence was pretty tamed. There wasn't much screaming, there wasn't any begging for mercy, there wasn't any crying, or anything. Of course I might find it to be rather tamed for I'm a bit experienced when it comes to seeing blood, guts, violence, and a bit of death in real life. The game's so called blood, gore, and violence made me giggle.

I set my alarm and welcomed sleep with open arms.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Alfred's house at 10:00Am. I was the first one there and he greeted me with a warm smile.<p>

"Hi, Vanya." He said cheerfully. "You can come inside."

Of course after a few seconds Arthur and Alice show up. I had hoped to have a few minutes of alone time with my bunny, but no they just had to show up.

"Hey, Arthur and Alice. You may enter." Alfred said happily and I tried my best not to glare at the twins. It was very difficult for I wish they would go away.

"We are not vampires." Arthur and Alice stated firmly at the same time.

"You both are pale." Alfred said to them. My smile was a bit strained for I want his attention on me not on them.

"I'm not a vampire." Arthur told him, Alice nodded her head, and also said 'I'm not a vampire'. I smiled at them and decided to grab them by the wrist. My right hand held Arthur's wrist while my other hand held Alice's wrist.

"I believe you for both of you are too pitiful to be vampires. Along with not being pretty, alluring, or even charming in any sort of way. So no way can you or Alice be vampires." I commented innocently, titled my head to the side, and smiled. I released their wrists and they stared at me in shock. Luckily, Alfred was not paying attention.

"Did you just call me ugly?" Alice asked me and she seemed annoyed. I smiled at her.

"Not I just said you and your brother are not pretty. I find you and him to be rather unattractive." I replied calmly, turned around, and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Hey, Alfred. Want to watch a scary movie?"

More people showed, it was loud, Alfred was the loudest one, and I know for a fact he loves attention. There was plenty of food, drinks, and different kinds of music playing. I made sure to always be with my beloved bunny. Before I knew it time for cake, ice cream, and I just can't wait for Alfred to open up with gift. I made sure to have my gift on top all the other ones.

I was glad he opened my gift first before all the other ones. His pretty blue eyes went wide in shock, his mouth was opened, and he stared at it.

"Oh my god it's a 3DS!" Alfred cried out happily, he hugged my gift, and I briefly noticed the Kirkland twins looked irritated. My bunny placed it down and he hugged me in front of everyone. "Oh, Thank you so much Vanya. I love you so much right now. I can't believe it an actual 3DS. You are so awesome, Vanya."

My cheeks are burning, but I returned his hug and hugged him tighter.

"Your welcome, Alfred. I'm glad you love it." I managed to say, I'm so happy that I could almost die, and Alfred feels so warm. Not to mention his hair smells like strawberries. I could hold and hug him forever, but then Arthur and Alice loudly cleared their throats. I want to strangle them for interrupting, but held back for there were far too many witnesses.

Alfred pulled away, his cheeks flushed, and he looked embarrassed. I smiled at him and he went on opening up his gifts. When it was night time there was more food, drinks, and there were plenty of fireworks. I sat next to my beloved bunny.

"You must have felt embarrassed when I hugged you in front of everyone." Alfred said to me in a low voice, his cheeks flushed, and knees up to his chin.

"Not at all, Alfred. Hugs are good and most of the time hugs make people happy. Also sometimes hugs make people less grumpy and a little bit nicer." I told him and he smiled brightly at me. Of course I'm not sure if it is true, but oh well.

"Do you think a hug would make Arthur and Alice less grumpy?" Alfred asked me and my eyes twitched in annoyance at the mention of those twins.

"I'm not certain." I replied to him, he nodded his head, and after ten minutes the fireworks were done.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^<strong>


End file.
